fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Radical Train Chase/Sora's Group and Wack Vs. Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord
(After the train arrived at Radical Train, Ash’s group hurried out. They then searched the area for the pirates’ train) Ash: That train’s gotta be around here somewhere! (Snake noticed something) Snake: Uh, guyssssss…. Ace: Not now, Snake. (Annoyed, Snake grabbed Ace, and made him see what he’s seeing. Noticing, Ace called out to Ash and the others) Ace: Hey! (Ash's group heard him and noticed as well) Ash's group: You found it! (Down below, the pirates’ train is getting ready to leave. The pirates are getting ready to start the train when suddenly, the bumbling crew members noticed something on the monitor) Klump: Uh, Captain and Admiral, sirs…? Skurvy: What is it, Klump? Jenner: We’re trying to start the train. K. Rool: Is it another cartoon you’re watching with Krusha and the other bumbling crew members? Krusha: No. We just saw…. K. Rool: Save that for later! (Suddenly, Ash's group appeared in front of the train, making the bumbling crew members yelp, getting the rest of the pirates’ attention, as well as notice Ash's group’s presence) Skurvy: (Shocked) What?! K. Rool: (Shocked) Impossible! Cortex: (Shocked) How could they possibly be back in our timeline already?! Klump: Tried to tell ya. (K. Rool and Skurvy just growled in anger. Ash's group called out to them) Ash: Hey, K. Rool and Skurvy! Christopher: Where’s Elise, Celebi, and Allison?! (Realizing that’s why they came, the pirates, surprised at first, smirked at each other, and then answered them calmly) Skurvy: Shouldn’t you save the other train before chasing after us? Flynn: You mean the other train containing that Celebi Princess and the princesses? (A short pause as the serious crew members glared daggers at Flynn) Krang: (Sarcastically) No, the train containing the oil! (Seriously) Of course the Celebi Princess and the princesses! (He bonks him on the head. Ash's group noticed another train leaving the area, and noticed Elise, Allison, and Celebi banging on the bars, calling out to them upon noticing Ash's group) Elise: Help, Ash and guys! Help! Allison: Hurry! (Celebi squealed out to them as the train turned to the left. Ash's group glared at the pirates and flew after the train containing Elise, Allison, and Celebi after the Winx Club transformed into their Enchantix forms. Sora's group, meanwhile, disembarked from the train and left the station. Sora's group hurried along. The pirates were laughing evilly, watching on the monitor of the train carrying Elise, Allison, and Celebi capturing footage of Ash’s group hurrying after it) Shredder: I like to see them reach our prisoners. K. Rool: (Laughing evilly a bit) Indeed. Skurvy: (Laughing evilly a bit) This'll be a hoot! (Suddenly, the bumbling crew members glanced at the train mirror and noticed Sora's group heading their way by flight) Krusha: Uh, Captain, Admiral…. K. Rool: (Annoyed) What is it? (The serious crew members noticed Sora's group approach them. They smirked evilly and prepared to start the train. K. Rool and Skurvy then turned to their crew) K. Rool: Keep watching Team Ash Ketchum fail on the monitor! Skurvy: K. Rool and I will handle this. (Taking the video monitor, the crew left the train and the train left. As the crew continued watching the monitor while Sora's group zipped by to catch up with K. Rool and Skurvy’s train, not paying any mind to them. As Sora's group raced ahead, they heard K. Rool and Skurvy’s voices over the train’s intercom) Skurvy: (Voice-over) You’re just wasting your time! K. Rool: (Voice-over) You’re never going to catch us! (Ignoring their taunts, Sora turned to his group) Sora: We’ve got to find a way to stop K. Rool and Skurvy’s train. Shadow: Why not try and destroy it? Tails: That way, the train will probably slow down and stop! Riku: And then we’ll start our interrogation on them! (Sora thought it over and nods in agreement) Sora: Good idea. Shadow: Then the train won’t get away. (The train suddenly starts to gain speed) Sonic: Oh no, we’d better speed up! (Noticing a motorcycle, Shadow got on and drove it quickly with Sora's group flying close by. Upon reaching the train, Sonic grabbed Shadow and the motorcycle and carried them onto the train. Then Sora's group left the motorcycle and attacked the train. K. Rool and Skurvy noticed the damage bar increasing and getting angry and having no other choice, they stopped the train. Sora's group stopped attacking the train upon noticing it stopping) Silver: Let’s go have a few stern questions with them. (They nodded and then hurried to the first car. With Ash’s group, they still chased after Elise, Allison, and Celebi’s train) NiGHTS: We got to get ahead and help Elise, Celebi, and Allison! Billy: Duh, right! (They hurried along, avoiding obstacles and fighting robots in their way) Ash: We better hurry! Pikachu: (Determinedly) Pika! Chris: Come on! (They hurried ahead and reached the rails) Tecna: We’ll be able to reach faster if we go on top of the train from up here! Bloom: Good idea! (Ash's group noticed Elise, Allison, and Celebi’s train approaching them upon seeing them in there and on the right cue, they jumped on top of the train car next door to the cell car. Suddenly, they feel the wind picking up from the train starting to move fast) Christopher: Elise, Celebi, and Allison’s train is…. (Ash's group realized as well) Ace: Uh-oh! It’s going fast! Wack: Gotta zzzzzpeed up! Billy: Like he said! (They jumped to the top of the cell car and the brute members started ripping apart the roof to open the way) Tiny: Come on, come on! (Suddenly, a hole was opened) Aisha: We're almost there! Christopher and Chris: Elise, Celebi, Allison, hang on! (Finally, the brute members made the hole bigger and Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, Christopher, and Chris jumped in, making Elise, Allison, and Celebi relieved) Allison: Thank goodness! Elise: Let’s get out of here! (Then they see the pink Soloriana Emerald in Allison's hands and she explained) Allison: I was able to snatch it back from the pirates secretly. (They understood. Then Christopher and Chris picked Elise and Allison up bridal style and tried to jump up to the roof, but couldn’t reach) Ash: Darn! NiGHTS: Can’t reach! Ash's group: What?! Iris: Oh brother! (Yoshi and Poochy were about to fly down there when they missed, getting knocked off the train) Ash's group: Yoshi, Poochy! (Yoshi and Poochy tumbled until they stopped and then they recovered. Back in the cell car suddenly, Celebi’s body glowed a blue light and with her levitation spell, she flew up, carrying Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, Elise, Allison, Christopher, and Chris out through the hole and off the train. Ash's group followed suit by jumping off. Once safe on the ground, Celebi deactivated her levitation spell and Christopher and Chris, carrying Elise and Allison, Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS landed on their feet on the ground as the others caught up) Dingodile: I forgot that a Celebi can use levitation on objects. Chip: That’s a relief. Therru: I’ll say. Serena: Shall we? (Ash's group nods and they, along with Elise, Allison, and Celebi, hurried along to get back to Soleanna and Oriana Castle Town. After the train stopped there, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord disembarked and hurried out. They then hurried through the area) Terra: We’re not going to let the Iblis and Myotismon Triggers get away with this! Discord: Hurry! (Ventus and Aqua got concerned secretly) Ventus: (Whispering) But what if you were right before, Terra? Aqua: (Whispering) What if this is wrong and we are making a mistake? (They suddenly came upon a scale bridge) Discord: If I put the weights on this scale, we’ll be able to move forward. Terra: Good idea. (Discord then measured the scales with the weights via the levitation spell until they were right. After crossing the scales, they came across a conveyor belt) Aqua: This conveyor belt changes directions. Ventus: Then we’d better be careful…. (They make it across carefully until they reached the other side. They find a partially broken wooden door blocking the way. Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord looked around for another way, but there’s nothing) Ventus: There’s no other way ahead. Terra: I guess we’ve got to break down the door. Ventus, Aqua, and Discord: Okay. (Then they used their Keyblades and Discord's powers to break the door down completely. They then go through and continued on when some robots blocked the way. Upon being noticed, the robots shot their lasers at them, but the four dodged. They tried to control the lasers, but nothing) Discord: We can’t grab lasers with our powers. Terra: Obviously. Aqua: It looks like we can only avoid them. (They then avoided another laser fire and on cue, Ventus stabbed down the robot with some flames, and then Discord levitated the damaged robot over the cliff and dropped it to its death. After that’s done, they continued on. Meanwhile, Sora's group bursted in from the roof, surprising an angry Skurvy, but K. Rool remained calm and angry with his back turned at first) K. Rool: Wouldn’t the door have been easier? (He turned to Sora's group in anger) K. Rool: So, what do you want now? Skurvy: This better not be a waste of our time! Shadow: Who are Mephiles, Vanitas, Hunter J, Infinite, and Demidevimon? Sora: And why are you trying to capture them? Sora's group: Yeah?! (Realizing that’s why they’ve come, K. Rool and Skurvy replied their answer calmly, but still angry) Skurvy: If you want to know, you should go and find them yourselves. K. Rool: But here’s a hint…. It’s all linked to the Soleanna and Oriana disaster ten years ago. August 3rd, 1996 at around 2:20 PM in Aquatic Base. Skurvy: And the incident involving the Flames and Shadows of Disaster from 1,000 years ago, as well. Sora's group: (Realizing) The Sun, Moon, and Star Project and the 1,000 year old legend. K. Rool: Indeed. Skurvy: So why not make a deal? (Sora's group, regardless of their suspicions, remained quiet and listened) K. Rool: When you capture Mephiles, Vanitas, Infinite, Hunter J, and Demidevimon, you must bring them to us. Skurvy: And then we’ll tell you the truth about Solaris, Malomyotismon, and Demidevimon. (Sora's group thought it over and after they secretly winked at each other, letting each other know they’re not really making the deal, they understood upon seeing that, since they knew the two villains will double-cross them after they did do this, and pretended to agree out loud with them) Sora's group: Deal. K. Rool and Skurvy: Done. (Sora's group leave through the door. At first, they walked away, then they flew ahead quickly) Shadow: As if we’ll keep that deal. Sora: Why not ask Ash again? Kairi: For Jenny. (After thinking it over, Sora's group agreed) Sora's group: Excellent idea. (Meanwhile, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord emerged from the bushes and noticed Ash’s group from afar with Elise, Allison, and Celebi by their side) Terra and Discord: There they are! Ventus: So those two and the princes are the Iblis and Myotismon Triggers? Terra: Yes. Discord: That's them. Aqua: But the princes and princesses seem.... Familiar. (Then Terra and Discord noticed the London group) Discord: And those are the guys that intervened last time Terra and I fought the Iblis and Myotismon Triggers. (Ventus and Aqua then think it over and spoke up) Ventus: Then I guess me and Aqua will prevent them from intervening again. Terra: (Nods) Right! (He got determined) Terra: Let’s get them! (Ventus, Aqua, and Discord nod and they hurried down to Ash’s group. Meanwhile, Sora's group heard a distant rustling in the bushes and stopped flying. Then they noticed Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord heading towards Ash’s group. Suspicious, they then hurried ahead after them. The intercom on the keyboard beeped, getting K. Rool and Skurvy’s attention. K. Rool answered) K. Rool: What is it now? Klump: (Voice-over) We got bad news, Captain K. Rool and Admiral Skurvy, sirs! Kutlass: (Voice-over) We know-a that if we tell you this…. (K. Rool and Skurvy spoke up impatiently) K. Rool: Get to the point! Skurvy: Spit it out already! Green Kroc: (Voice-over) Team Ash Ketchum just rescued the princesses and the Celebi Princess! (Shocked upon hearing that, K. Rool and Skurvy got angry) Skurvy: Why didn’t you say something immediately?! K. Rool: Let’s go after them! Again! (They boarded the levitation rowboat and headed towards Ash’s group’s direction after meeting up with their crew. Meanwhile, Ash’s group continued on as Elise spoke up) Elise: Celebi, Allison, and I knew it…. Ash's group: Knew what? Elise: We knew you’d return! Allison: You had to! And we thank you for it! (Celebi chirped in agreement. Suddenly, a familiar blast struck the ground, stopping Ash's group in their tracks. Ash's group noticed the source came from Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord) Ash: You two again?! NiGHTS: What do you want? Serena: And who’s that woman and boy with you? Link: And I thought we told you to back off! Terra: This time, there will be no more interruptions! (Christopher and Chris put Elise and Allison down and they and Ash's group prepared to protect the two princesses and Celebi) Wack: (To Ash) I take it you met them already? (Ash nods) Tecna: What did you mean “No more interruptions?” Terra: It doesn’t matter! Discord: The four Iblis and Myotismon Triggers must die! Elise: Guys…. Allison: Be careful. (Ash's group nodded and then, just when they took action, Terra and Discord turned to Ventus and Aqua) Terra and Discord: Ven, Aqua…. (Ventus and Aqua nod) Ventus and Aqua: Got it. (After Discord fires another blast at Ash, NiGHTS, Christopher, and Chris, they dodged along with Ash's group, who dodged by jumping the other way, only for Ventus and Aqua to trap Ash's group, except Ash, Elise, Allison, Celebi, NiGHTS, Christopher, and Chris in a huge ring of impenetrable barrier of water) Ace: What the…?! Will: Let us out! Aqua: Sorry to do this. Ventus: But we have no choice. Terra: Now don’t get in the way of our mission. (He then used his psychokinesis force from his Keyblade to freeze Ash, NiGHTS, Christopher, and Chris in place. Elise, Allison, and Celebi got concerned, but then Allison called out to Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord) Allison: Why are you doing this?! (Celebi chirped to Terra, trying to make him stop) Terra: We’ll explain later! (Suddenly, the levitation rowboat and its mechanical hands appeared, piloted by the pirates) K. Rool: So how was your little walk, Princesses? Skurvy: And Celebi Princess? (Suddenly, the mechanical hands grabbed Elise, Allison, and Celebi before they reacted. The three screamed as the levitation rowboat flew off again while Ash's group trapped in the fire ring looked on helplessly and Ash, NiGHTS, Christopher, and Chris struggled to free themselves) Christopher: (Struggling) Elise, Celebi, Allison! Ash: (Struggling) Not again! NiGHTS: (Struggling) This is déjà vu all over again! Chris: (Struggling) Obviously! (Discord prepared to attack) Discord: It’s time to end this! Terra: And rescue Celebi and the princesses! (Just when Discord prepared to finish Ash, NiGHTS, Christopher, and Chris off, Pikachu shocked the water barrier, shattering it and freeing the others and suddenly, Sora's group jumped between Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord and Ash's group, freeing Ash, NiGHTS, Christopher, and Chris from the psychokinetic force) Terra: Who? (Ash's group noticed that their rescuers were in fact Sora's group. But Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord think Shadow and Sora are Mephiles and Vanitas getting in their way) Terra: Mephiles and Vanitas?! Discord: Why are you getting in our way? Aqua: And who are these guys? Ventus: And why do you have a boy that looks like me? Roxas: They're not Mephiles and Vanitas! Shadow: I’m Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog. Sora: And my name is Sora! (Ash’s group then gave a thumb’s up "Thank you" to Sora's group, who nod a "You're welcome." Then Wack joined Sora's group) Wack: I'll azzzzzizzzzt. (Sora and Ash's group nods in agreement. Then Ash's group hurried after K. Rool and Skurvy to save Elise, Allison, and Celebi again. As the levitation rowboat flew away over Soleanna and Oriana Forest, Elise, Allison, and Celebi, released from the robotic hands, backed away bravely with the pirates trying to persuade them from escaping) Skurvy: Now, stop it. K. Rool: You have nowhere to go from here. Klump: So come back towards us. Krusha: Please? Elise: (Determinedly) The three of us would rather die than be your prisoners again! Allison: (Determinedly) That’s right! (Celebi chirps angrily in agreement) K. Rool: (Scoffs sneeringly) So, what do are you three going to do then? Skurvy: (Sneeringly) Yeah, Princesses and Celebi Princess? Bebop: (Sneeringly) Do you plan to jump? (He snorts) Rocksteady: (Sneeringly) Because you will fall down and go boom. (Elise, Allison, and Celebi secretly narrowed their gaze at Ash’s group heading their way and then after Satsuki zipped around Elise and Allison, she flapped her arms like wings. Getting the gesture, Elise, Allison, and Celebi turned their attention to the pirates) Elise and Allison: Farewell. (Elise and Allison, after holding their arms out, leaned back and fell off the levitation rowboat with Celebi flying with them, shocking the pirates) Pirates: Huh?! (Celebi then flew over to Ash's group and Elise and Allison flew next to Ash's group successfully) Elise and Allison: Great timing, guys! Ash's group: You too, girls! (They hurried along as K. Rool and Skurvy growled in anger and the pirates got angry) K. Rool: You won’t get away that easily! (Cortex pressed a button and a familiar giant spaceship-like robot and giant vending machine robot appeared, blocking Ash's group’s way) Skurvy: Behold our new weapons! K. Rool: The Egg Genesis and Refreshinator! Cortex: See if you can beat him! (While the female members of the London group backed off to watch Elise, Allison, and Celebi, Ash's group meanwhile, leapt into action) NiGHTS: You think you can intimidate us with just your size? Tiny: Come on! Jack: Let’s see what you can do to us! (Then the London group called out to Ash's group) London group: Guys! (They turned) Serena: The Refreshinator's weakness is electricity! (Ash's group nods in an understanding way, glad to know. The Egg Genesis then fired missiles and lasers at them while the Refreshinator fired the goo at them, but they dodged. Noticing an orange soft underbelly of the Egg Genesis, Tecna called out to Ash's group) Tecna: Guys, quickly attack that soft underbelly! Ash's group: Got it! (Suddenly, the Refreshinator blasted some goo at them again, but instead of hitting Ash's group, Elise, Allison, and Celebi were cocooned instead) Ash's group: Girls! (Just when the pirates were gonna beat Ash's group to Elise, Allison, and Celebi, three blasts struck the mechanical hands on the levitation rowboat, destroying them. They turned and saw three creatures, one brown, one yellow, and one blue, emerge and join up with Ash's group after the blue creature blasted water on the goo, freeing Elise, Allison, and Celebi. The brown creature is a massive, leonine Fire-type Pokemon with brown fur, a long, light gray cloud of smoke for a mane running along his entire back, gray plates on either side of the mane, a plate beneath the cream belly fur on his chest, gray paws with brown pads, black cuff-like bands on his legs, a main faceplate that is red and shaped like fins or a six-sided star, a gray plate resembling a horseshoe mustache covering his muzzle, a yellow crest with three sloped points on his forehead, and red eyes. As a whole, the Fire-type Pokemon’s head appears to resemble a kabuto. He is Entei, the Elemental Beast Guardian of Fire and Earth. The yellow creature is a tiger-like, Electric-type Pokemon with yellow fur, black stripes, a white underside, a thin, light blue tail with sharp angles, a spark-shaped formation at the end, thick, white fur and shorter yellow fur around his red eyes on most of his face, a light blue muzzle in the form of the letter "X," a black faceplate with two bumps that covers his forehead, nose, and ears, two long fangs that make his appearance similar to the saber-toothed cat, large claws that each converge to form a single point and never retract, extra fur hanging off his body in front of his thighs, and a mane across its back that resembles dull purple rain clouds and allows him to shoot bolts of lighting. He is Raikou, the Elemental Beast Guardian of Electricity and Light. And the blue creature is a slim, mammalian Water-type Pokemon with cyan fur, white, diamond-shaped markings, face, and underside, a thick, purple mane that resembles the aurora borealis, two white, streamer-like tails that wave forward, a long, white snout, a large, hexagonal, cerulean blue crest on his forehead that resembles the antlers of a Qilin with two prongs on either side of the base, red eyes, a small tuft of fur under his chin, and small paws with white paw pads. He is Suicune, the Elemental Beast Guardian of Water and Wind. Everyone recognized them) Bumbling crew members: Oh, boy.... Serious crew members: Those are.... Ash's group: Entei, Raikou, and Suicune.... (Then the Elemental Beast Guardians growled at Ash's group while ushering them to their backs) NiGHTS: You want to help? (The Elemental Beast Guardians growled in agreement) Ash's group: Okay. (Then with the Elemental Beast Guardians’ help, Ash's group, except Elise and Allison, flew up to the Egg Genesis’ underbelly and blasted right into it. They even took a turn putting damage on the Refreshinator) Christopher: All right, you’re going down! (Suddenly, the Egg Genesis and Refreshinator recovered and started charging its core laser and hose) Cortex: Begin charging core laser! K. Rool: Take this, Team Ash Ketchum! Skurvy: Eat goo and laser! Elise and Allison: Ash, guys, run! (The core laser and hose aimed at Ash's group, but they dodged just before a fat orange laser and a glob of goo shot them. Then Ash's group and the Elemental Beast Guardians finally completely destroyed more of the underbelly and the Refreshinator. Suddenly, the Egg Genesis started to kamikaze towards Ash's group) Allison: Ash, guys, look out! Elise: That fortress robot is crashing towards you! (Ash's group and the Elemental Beast Guardians quickly got out of the way as the Egg Genesis crashed into the ground, exploding. The explosion then sent Ash's group flying towards Elise, Allison, Celebi, and the London group, but the Elemental Beast Guardians broke their fall with their agilities) Ash's group: Thanks, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune! (Entei, Raikou, and Suicune growled a "You're welcome." They and Ash's group then hurried to get away with Christopher and Chris taking Elise and Allison’s hands. Sora's group meanwhile turned their attention to Ventus, Aqua, and an angry Terra and Discord) Knuckles: Pick on someone else who is your own size! Charmy: Mr., uh…. Terra: My name is Terra! Discord: I'm Discord, the God of Chaos, and how dare you interfere?! Namine: Interfere with what?! Hurting our friends? (Terra and Discord got hesitant at first, recalling Link’s ultimatum, but then got determined) Terra: Don’t get in our way! (He then used his powers from his Keyblade to levitate three barrels) Sora's group: A Keyblade?! (Terra then used his Keyblade's psychokinetic force to throw the barrels at them, but they dodged. Ventus then conjured up a fire ball from his Keyblade and threw it at the female members of Sora's group, who quickly dodged) Ventus: And me and Aqua have Keyblades. (Aqua conjures a water ball with her Keyblade, this time bigger, and throws it at them, but they dodged again. Vector and Wack then grabbed two barrels nearby and throw it at Ventus and Aqua, who were caught off-guard, stunning them. Then they proceed to charge to attack the two. Seeing Ventus and Aqua in danger, Terra and Discord then used their psychokinetic forces to hold Sora's group in place, making them struggle to free themselves and causing Ventus and Aqua to recover) Kairi: (Struggling) Can’t…. Move at all…. (Just when Shadow was about to save himself and Sora's group, Ventus blasted a barrage of fire balls at them, stunning them. Then Terra and Discord threw Sora's group into a rock wall, stunning them and freeing them from their psychokinetic force. Just when Terra was about to do the same thing again, Shadow, holding the green Chaos Emerald, took the full force with Sonic and Silver instead, surprising Terra and Discord at first, but then Terra got determined. He then lets a battle cry out just as he is about to throw Sonic, Shadow, and Silver aside into a cargo car, but then….) Sonic, Shadow, and Silver: (Struggling) Chaos Control! (Sonic, Shadow, and Silver teleported themselves free from the psychokinetic force and sneak attacked Terra and Discord by kicking them down. Ventus and Aqua got concerned upon seeing this) Ventus and Aqua: Terra, Discord! Ventus: (To Sonic, Shadow, and Silver in anger) How could you?! Sonic: How do you like that?! Terra and Discord: (Recovering) Y-You…! Shadow: (Cutting him off) Don’t bother. With this Soloriana Emerald’s power, my friends and I control time and space, besides also using a Chaos Emerald. Silver: You can’t break free. (Ventus and Aqua got surprised upon hearing Shadow’s explanation) Aqua: (Softly) That’s Chaos Control? (Terra and Discord got angry and determined as they stood up) Terra: We won’t give up! It all depends on us! Discord: Can’t lose…. Not when we are so close! Vector: (Mocking baby voice) Aw, what’s the matter? Is it because Sonic, Shadow, and Silver gave you a boo-boo on your rears? (He laughs mockingly at Terra and Discord, provoking them and making Terra pull the blue Soloriana Emerald out while screaming his battle cry again, making Vector stop laughing mockingly and getting concerned) Terra: Chaos…! (Sora, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver does the same thing as well, trying to stop Terra from attacking Vector) Sora, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver: Chaos…! (They suddenly both finish their attack command) Sora, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Terra: Control! (Suddenly, the blue and green Soloriana Emeralds glowed and the portal with the magic keyboard appeared, surprising both groups. Even Sora, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were shocked) Group: Huh? Shadow: You…. Induced Chaos Control. (Snapping out of his shocked expression, Terra got determined along with Discord) Terra: I won’t let anyone get in our way! Discord: That's right! (Ventus and Aqua thinks this over and Aqua tried to talk to Terra and Discord about this) Aqua: (Trying to speak up) Terra, Discord, wait…! Terra: (Ignoring Aqua) We’ll change the past and save the world! Tikal: From what? (Sora's group thought over what Terra just said and then they recalled the future they were stuck in before. Realizing that’s what this is all about, they spoke up) Silver: So that’s what this is about?! Blaze: Changing the future by hurting people?! (Terra and Discord got shocked and after remembering the London group’s angry words again, they then snapped out of it and got angry) Terra: But Mephiles, Vanitas, Hunter J, Infinite, and Demidevimon said we can do that! Discord: They are helping us save our timeline from certain doom! Terra: Mephiles is called Mephiles the Valiant because he wants to avenge his friend, Maria Robotnik! Discord: And Vanitas' father, Cloud Strife, needs to be avenged as well! (Realizing that Mephiles and Vanitas, along with Hunter J, Demidevimon, and Infinite, apparently used that part of his and Sora's memories to trick Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord, Shadow silenced him by holding his hand up and explained calmly) Shadow: Mephiles, Vanitas, Hunter J, Demidevimon, and Infinite aren’t trying to help you create a better future…. Sora: They’re trying to eliminate the past. Sonic: And Mephiles is actually called “Mephiles the Dark.” Tails: And it’s not just the past those five are trying to eliminate! Cosmo: They wants to destroy everything and recreate it as a world of flames and darkness! Rouge: Yeah! Amy: And we bet you money that they tricked you! Shadow: And that wasn’t his memory of Maria. Sora: Or my father, Cloud Strife. Shadow and Sora: It was actually ours. Shadow: Maria was killed by Shredder because she refused to cooperate in K. Rool and Skurvy's crew. Sora: And Cloud Strife, my father, actually died in a car crash back home in London. (Terra and Discord’s anger slowly melted away while listening to this. They got confused on why Mephiles, Vanitas, Hunter J, Infinite, and Demidevimon would lie to them, Ventus, and Aqua about this and then Ventus and Aqua began to speak up in realization) Ventus: (Realizing) So basically…. Aqua: (Realizing) They.... Terra and Discord: (Confused while interrupting Ventus and Aqua) What? (They got suspicious, thinking Sora's group is crazy) Terra: What are you talking about? Discord: If that's true...? Ventus and Aqua: Terra, Discord! (Terra and Discord turned to Ventus and Aqua in confusion) Ventus: They might be telling the truth. Aqua: Ven and I were just gonna say that Mephiles, Vanitas, Hunter J, Infinite, and Demidevimon must have twisted part of Shadow and Sora’s memories in Mephiles and Vanitas' minds to trick us. (Surprised along with Terra and Discord that Ventus and Aqua somewhat believes them, Sora's group then looked at the portal and magic keyboard and got an idea; For they have the upcoming evidence in front of them to prove their point. After Terra and Discord looked at Ventus and Aqua in surprise, Sora's group then turned to the four and spoke up, getting their attention) Shadow: To discover what happened, it seems we must see what took place ten years ago during the Sun, Moon, and Star Project accident. Sora: Follow us if you four want the truth. Sora's group: Yeah. (Shadow then types in the keyboard on the first portal the date, time, and location; August 3rd, 1996, 2:20 PM, Aquatic Base. After pressing enter, the first portal turned into a blue swirling portal. Then Tails typed the same thing on the second portal and then the blue swirling portal appeared as well. Then Sora's group go through the right side portal while Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord, after Terra and Discord hesitated a little, follow them through the left side portal, deciding to trust Sora's group for now) Coming up: After evading the pirates in Tropical Jungle in the Forest of Enchantment, Ash's group rest at the Healing Pond, befriend the Celebi Clan, and came to learn of Elise and Allison's secret involving Iblis and Myotismon's seals, courtesy of Celebi and the Elemental Beast Guardians' sight-sharing abilities. Then afterwards, they return to Soleanna and Oriana Castle Town and not only finally return Elise, Allison, and Celebi home, but also are invited to stay over at the castle. At the same time, the pirates are offered a deal with the five dark villains involving on getting the secret of the Flames and Shadows of Disaster. Also at the same time, Sora and Terra's groups investigate in the past ten years ago involving the Sun, Moon, and Star Project accident, all the while make a discovery and realization before returning to the present. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Parodies